Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: Marlex tracks down an illegal smuggler on kashyyyk
1. Tracking him down

Marlex Contor: Galactic Bounty Hunter: Kashyyyk

Marlex grabbed his helmet, and strapped it on, he of course was preparing for a bounty. He had been hired by the Kashyyyk government, a senator in particular. He was off to kill a smuggler, who was smuggling out Wookies for illegal slave trade. He put his armor on, grabbed his gear,and got Barlem, Barlem was his pet/companion that he had saved on an earlier mission, but that is a different story. Barlem was well-trained and smart, he could perform basic tasks, and he could understand Marlex, and Marlex could understand Barlem, considering Marlex has had Barlem for over 7 years.

Marlex walked out to his ship, The Destroyer IV, it was a small little ship, only one laser gun on it, and it could only seat 5 people. But his Grandfather worked for the CIS, and was an engineer, he had built the Destroyer I, and so on, and somehow Marlex ended up with the 4th model. He got in his chair, and started to liftoff,he pulled a few levers, pushed a few buttons, and was off. He was currently at Corellia, where his apartment was.

After a while he got into the orbit of Kashyyyk, and started steadily landing. He took his radio out and said "I'm here, sir, where do i land?" He heard an old man reply "Very good,we will transmit to your GPS" Marlex shook his head and said "Ok, great" As he saw a dot pop up on his GPS. He landed in the parking spot of the capitol building, and again pulled his radio out "Hello, i am at the capitol building, where do i go inside?" He heard the old man begin to talk again "Oh great! very good! go inside, and go to floor #6, and then room #17756" Marlex stared off for a second, trying to memorize it, then replied "Alright".

He walked into the building, and went to the elevator, and pressed button #6. He went up, and walked to the right room *knock* *knock* "Come on in" The old man said, he walked in and saw the man, he was old, but sat sturdily, and seemed pretty fit for his age. "Take a seat, Marlex" he said slowly. Marlex sat and looked up "Ok, ok, take these papers, it is all the basic info you will need." Marlex grinned under his helmet "Thank you". They discussed the details for a while and then Marlex was ready to leave. "Come on Barlem" he said as he walked out of the room.

He went out, and got into his ship, for he had to travel far to get this smuggler. He was soaring across the Kashyyyk sky, checking all the paperwork, aperrently this smuggler had last been seen at the docks of Kachihro, a major city in Kashyyyk. Marlex eventually arrived at Kachihro, and parked his ship in the designated are near the docks, there was no guarentee that this is where he would be, but it was the safest bet. He exited his ship, and was trying to decide where to start looking.

He started walking around, looking for someone who fit the description he had. He did not find anything for a while, but eventually found a wanted sign on a transport ship. He walked over, and saw the exact description he had, "Interesting" he mummbled to himself. He went onto the ship, and saw a man sitting down, watching some sort of movie. "Umm, excuse me" Marlex said "oh, hello" the man said. "I have a question, about the wanted sign on your ship" The man looked suprised "that has been there for months!, and no one has even wondered about it". Marlex looked even more suprised than the man and said "Oh, umm, i am a bounty hunter, and i have already been hired by the local government to kill him" The man looked and said "Really?". Marlex shook his head and said "how do you know about him, and why do you want him dead?" The man stood up and said "A few months back, i was taking a ship of wookiee soilders over across the ocean, and halfway through, my ship goot raided by him, and a few other of his henchmen, i lost over 4000 credits, and almost went to jail!" Marlex widened his eyes "Wow, that is... intense" the man said "yes, very" Marlex then said "where might he be?" the man said then "well, he is fairly notorious around here, and i heard on the radio a few minutes ago of a robbery on a cargo ship in the loading bay, perhaps that was him" Marlex grinned and said "Thank you, i must go,get him" the man agreed and said "go, and godspeed my friend", Marlex shook his head and said "Thanks" as he continued onwards.

Marlex quickly ran down to the loading docks, but there were local law enforcment everywhere. "Ahh" Marlex yelled angrily. He approached an officer and demanded "who is the perpitraitor?" the officer, barely paying attention said " witnesses say it was some man in all-black armor, no one could get a good glimpse though". "when did it occur?" The officer responded "About an hour ago, but that is just about all i can tell you" Marlex shook his head and said "Thank you". Marlex continued into the crime scene more, trying to obtain as much information as he could, he learned that the criminal had 3 people with him, and that he had escaped on a convoy of speeder bikes, along with around 6 more people waiting for them.

He was snooping around for more information, when he got a call, he looked at his phone on his wrist, and saw it was Demar, the man who hired him. "Yes?" Marlex answered "Marlex, how are you doing?" Marlex replied "Good i got much information" Marlex said as he told about all the information he got. "Very good, but we had a drone, and pinpointed his exact location" Marlex smiled reliviedly "Great, could you send it to my GPS?" Demar then replied "Yes, of course, carry on Marlex". Marlex checked his GPS and saw the location, but was mad that he spent all that time getting the info, only for it to be a waste.

He rented a speeder at a shop, and was going to the location on the map, he had been riding for hours, and was in the middle of a thick forest. He kept riding for a while until he saw a large clearing, with a big building complex. He got off his bike, and walked toward the building. He decided not to go into the building directly, but to sneak in. He started climbing the wall and located an empty room, by looking through the window. He smashed the window with his fist, and jumped in the building. He looked around, and noticed it was a storage room. He opened one of the boxes, and saw it was a bunch of metal pieces, and nuts and bolts. Then he opened another one, and saw it was blueprints, but in a language he did not understand. But looking at the picture, he infered they were blueprints and parts for droids. "interesting" he thought.


	2. The kill

He opened the door into the hallway, and saw it was empty, he sighed in relief. But before he walked into the hall he heard the elevator make a "Ding!" sound, he slammed the door shut, and looked through the peephole. He saw someone walk by in a tactal battle uniform, he opened the door, and grabbed him in a choke hold. He pulled his gun, and threw him on the ground, Then asked "What is this place?" The man looked confused and terrified "Its, it's a... research center" Marlex Frowned and squinted "i'm not stupid, what is this place!" The man swallowed and said "ok, ok, it is kind of a company... we hire soilders and bounty hunter to do our bidding, while we make droids, and a few other things to sell on the illegal black market, please don't kill me!" Marlex then said "very good" and switched a lever on his gun, setting it to stun, and shot the man.

He walked out the room again, and headed toward the elevator. He got in and saw a lot of buttons for each level, he decided to press button 118 which said "bounty hunters level". The elevator opened and Marlex stood with his gun, he immediatly saw 2 guards, who he shot. He then dragged both bodies into an empty room. "hwoo" he sighed, as he sat down, and took a drink of water from his canteen. He opened his back-pouch, which stil had Barlem in it, and let Barlem out for some nice, fresh air. "Ahh, this is crazy" He said to Barlem, Barlem just squealed back. Marlex could understand Barlem and vice versa, kind of like Han Solo and Chewbacca. "Hey Barlem, do you think that you could go into the vents, and see if you can spot him?" Barlem squeaked back, agreeing to do it.

Marlex shot the vent and lifted Barlem into the vent "Hurry up, those dead bodies stink!" Marlex exclaimed. Barlem was crawling through, and after four rooms, saw the smuggler! and went back to report to Marlex. Marlex was happy about the news, and said "Thank you, so much Barlem, get back into the pouch, we have work to do". Marlex pulled his blaster rifle out, and headed top the fourth room. He stood outside the door, ready to bust it, he kicked with all his might and kicked the door wide open. He did see the smuggler, but shot and missed, the smuggler then jumped up and ran out the door, before Marlex could reload.

Marlex chased him outside, he ran up a flight of stairs, and they ran up to almost the roof, until the smuggler tripped, amd had to run into the nearest room, the control room. The smuggler ran inside and hit a button on the elevator, but Marlex ran in and shot again, but this time his gun jammed! "You piece of cheap jawa waste!" Marlex shouted, but he quickly threw it at the smuggler, and realized his blaster pistol fell out of his holster! "i hate this!" he yelled, and tackled the smuggler. They each thre some good punches, and got some other moves in, until the smuggler kicked marlex in the face, when they were lying on the ground fighting, and Marlex fell back and taking a few seconds to get back up. But by the time he had gotten up, the elevator had closed!

Marlex had to act quick, he saw a lever labled "Elevator main control" he ran over and pulled the lever. He saw the elevator lights shut off, it had stopped!. He thrusted open the door to the elevator, and saw it had been i room thing, being raised and lowered by one metal pole, it was attached to the top, it did not go through the room, and there was never any pole beneath of the room. Marlex pulled his miniature lightsaber-knife and cut the pole, as he watched the room fall almost 200 stories to the bottom, and it made a small explosion and caused that part of the building to just start falling completely apart, but the building may also haed fell apart soon.

Marlex ran out, and found a room with a window, he broke the window, and turned his jetpack on, and slowly started decending to the ground, he got his speeder bike, and started heading off, saying to Barlem "Another job, well done!"


End file.
